1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to novel lower leg exercise device and method that are simple and economical.
2. Background Art
Physical exercise has become increasingly popular, as it improves a person's feelings of general well-being and is even thought to decrease the incidence of disease and to lengthen a person's life span. Exercising with weights has been demonstrated to have certain specific benefits such as increasing a person's blood level of desirable high density lipoproteins and decreasing osteoporosis-causing loss of calcium in the bones.
Many exercise weight training devices are relatively expensive and space-consuming, as well as being difficult to transport easily. This is particularly true of devices for exercising the lower legs.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide exercise device and method that are simple and economical.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such exercise device and method that are particularly useful in exercising the lower legs.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such exercise device that is compact and is easily transported and stored.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.